disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Can I Have This Dance
"Can I Have This Dance" is one of the singles from High School Musical 3: Senior Year and the fourth song heard in the movie and on the soundtrack. The song is sung in the movie by Troy Bolton & Gabriella Montez. Background This song takes place in the rooftop garden from the first movie. In the movie, the song explains that Troy & Gabriella are trying to spend each moment together before they graduate. Soon after the dance and twirl around the garden, the sprinklers turn on and they both spin around while they get soaking wet. This song is a Hollywood-inspired musical number. The second time this song is heard is when Troy drives all the way to Stanford thus missing the prom just to see Gabriella (Can I Have This Dance? (Reprise)). He says he isn't ready to say goodbye just yet so the 2 of them have their own prom at Stanford. They dance around the university and end it with a kiss. This convinces Gabriella enough to return to East High. Lyrics Gabriella: Take my hand Take a breath Pull me close And take one step Keep your eyes Locked on mine And let the music Be your guide Troy (Gabriella): Won't you promise me (Now won't you promise me) (That you'll never forget) We'll keep dancing (To keep dancing) Troy and Gabriella: Wherever we go next It's like catching lightning The chances of finding Someone like you It's one in a million The chances of feeling The way we do And with every step together We just keep on getting better Gabriella (Troy): So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?) Troy and Gabriella: Can I have this dance? Troy: Take my hand I'll take the lead And every turn Will be safe with me Don't be afraid Afraid to fall You know I'll catch you Through it all Troy (Gabriella): And you can't keep us apart (Even a thousand miles) (Can't keep us apart) 'Cause my heart is ('Cause my heart is) Troy and Gabriella: Wherever you are It's like catching lightning The chances of finding Someone like you It's one in a million The chances of feeling The way we do And with every step together We just keep on getting better Gabriella (Troy): So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?) Troy and Gabriella: Can I have this dance? (Gabriella: Ohh) Gabriella: No mountain's too high And no Troy and Gabriella: Ocean's too wide 'Cause together or not Our dance won't stop Gabriella: Let it rain Troy and Gabriella: Let it pour What we have Is worth fighting for You know I believe That we were meant to be (Gabriella: Yeah!) Troy and Gabriella: It's like catching lightning The chances of finding Someone like Troy: You (Gabriella: like you) Troy and Gabriella: It's one in a million The chances of feeling The way Troy: We do (Gabriella: way we do) Troy and Gabriella: And with every step together We just keep on getting better Gabriella (Troy): So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?) Troy and Gabriella: Can I have this dance? Gabriella: Can I have Troy and Gabriella: This dance? Can I have this dance? Trivia * This song has noticeable similarities to "No Place Like Us" from The Cheetah Girls: One World Category:Songs Category:High School Musical songs Category:Romance songs